


Summer

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer, Summer Vacation, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: In which the three celebrate their graduation from Bullworth Academy by going to the lake.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Kudos: 19





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> river-dragons asked:
> 
> so very specific but the main three going cliff diving and gary just straight up pushes petey off into the water. I just want me some summer break dumb bitch boys, you know how it be hawk

With the end of finals, the freshly graduated ex-high schoolers decided that the best way to celebrate their leave from Bullworth Academy before the start of Gary and Pete's freshman year of college would be to take a roadtrip down to one of the local lakes. They had packed up beach supplies as well as enough snacks and toiletries to last for a few days, and immediately went camping, with Pete as their driver. 

While Jimmy could drive, he preferred not to, so they usually just let Pete take the wheel - he was more responsible anyway. 

Setting up camp proved to be effortless, and soon they had a tent to share with a couple of sleeping bags and other supplies set up around the area. Then, with one hand resting on Petey's shoulder, Gary had suggested they go swimming.

Naturally, they agreed. Why go to a lake and not swim? 

As they changed into their trunks Petey eyed Gary. It wasn't hard for him to imagine what Gary had been like at the start of his senior year - pale, malnourished, tired. He was way better now. He had Jimmy, too, who used the opportunity of having an easily accessible half-naked boyfriend to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the back of his neck, causing Gary to squeal and slap his arms away. Jimmy's laughter was loud as it rang through the forest and Pete caught it as if it were a virus, his chest slowly shaking with chuckles.

"You guys have wounded me, really." Gary spoke as they picked their way down to the beach area. "Don't worry. I'll get you back."

"Yeah, like you'd ever do anything to me." Jimmy rolled his eyes. When Gary gave him a scandalized look, Jimmy laughed and kissed his cheek, jogging over to the water in order to dive in.

"Sometimes I think I hate him." Gary muttered and Pete laughed.

The day went smoothly, with the three eventually getting out flotation devices in order to relax. The sun felt pleasant on Pete's skin, which was protected by several layers of sunscreen. Finally, his time at Bullworth was over, and he could relax.

As the day continued, the three drifted further and further away from the shore until Jimmy looked up and saw a rope hanging from a cliff above them. "Hey guys, I think some cliff divers were here before us."

"Huh." Pete blinked. "That's neat."

"We should steal their shit." Gary lifted himself up using the float and offered a striking grin, flashing the ever-present gap in his teeth. 

"Why?" Jimmy gave him an incredulous look. 

"Why not? S'not like they'll miss it."

He had a point that neither could argue against, so they drifted back towards shore and started their hike up the hill. By the time they got to the top, Pete was out of breath and shivering, the shade from the trees causing a chill to set in from being wet for too long.

Gary went for their stuff first, because, of course he did. Jimmy stood to the side, watching him curiously, as Pete moved himself into a shaft of sunlight. After a moment of silent rummaging, Gary looked up and sighed. "They didn't really leave much."

"Figures. Who would leave their junk out here? Unless you're a serial killer." Jimmy shrugged and moved past the two of them, padding closer to the cliff. Pete shivered, the thought of falling making him queasy.

"What'cha doin' Jim?" Gary asked. He had moved closer, standing nearer Pete now. 

Jimmy stretched his arms up and then looked over his shoulder, catching his boyfriend's eye. "Thinking about jumping off."

A pause.

"Do it, pussy. You won't." Gary crossed his arms.

"Wow, okay. Fuck you man." Jimmy flipped him off and then laughed. "If I die, I'm telling the cops it was your fault, kay babe?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Gary sung out and then clicked his tongue. Pete chuckled softly as Jimmy turned to them, stuck his tongue out, and then backflipped off the edge.

There was silence, and then a splash.

Pete and Gary quickly made their way over to the edge, peering over curiously. Jimmy's head emerged in the water and he started to swim with lazy strokes of his arms, looking calm.

"Huh, I guess it does lead down to the water." Petey murmured, but his heart was still beating hard in his chest. He swallowed.

"Why don't you take the shot, Pete?" Gary asked him. Pete was startled by the offer and shot Gary a look, but Gary was smirking. Ah, so he was teasing him. To be expected, really.

"No way man." Pete shook his head and stepped back. "That's not my thing."

Gary huffed and almost seemed to pout, moving closer to Pete until his arm was propped up on Pete's waist. Pete told himself to breathe through the unexpected physical contact as Gary spoke.

"C'mon, Petey, for me? Or for Jimmy? For us." 

Gary had a charm, but Pete had always known this and knew how to resist it. He shook his head and Gary huffed, then slowly grinned.

Pete saw it coming before it happened, but he still yelled when Gary went through with it. His body hit the water with a loud splash; silence, then he was at the surface again, gasping for air and coughing.

"Gary, you asshole!" Pete scowled. "That wasn't fair!"

"Boo hoo, Petey. It was fun, wasn't it?" Gary called down to him.

Pete paused.

Okay, yeah, it had been fun.

"I guess." Pete mumbled and moved out of the way so Gary could join them. But Gary didn't. It stretched on so long with no Gary joining them that Jimmy mumbled something about him being stupid under his breath. Pete finally looked up. 

Gary was sitting on the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling over the side, watching over them like he was their king.

"Gary! Join us!" Pete yelled at him, not at all liking the implications of giving Gary any sort of physical or mental power.

"I like the view from up here though." Gary protested. He flashed a grin and leaned back on one hand, relaxed. 

"You idiot, get the fuck down here," Jimmy had finally looked up. "I came down here to hang out with you, not for you to watch me like I was a dog."

"Oh, but you are a dog. My puppy." Despite the words, Gary's shoulders seemed to be shaking with concealed laughter, as if there was a hidden joke.

"Okay." Jimmy stared him down like it was a challenge and Pete rose an eyebrow. "Kitten." Jimmy added. Gary seemed to freeze, and Pete almost burst out laughing at the anger on his face.

He joined them with a splash and resurfaced with a scowl. "Told you not to call me that in public." He muttered and Jimmy smiled innocently as Pete laughed harder.

"Kitten." Pete teased and Gary pushed his head under the water. For a brief moment Pete couldn't breathe until he resurfaced with a cough, Gary's laughter filling his ears.

"Alright, no killing each other." Jimmy scolded as Pete panted. "Let's get back to shore. It's almost time for dinner."

Pete nodded, still semi-dazed. Gary looked ready to protest but then seemed to think against it, and the two fell into a natural rhythm of letting Jimmy lead them to shore. 

Pete thought briefly that things really had changed, between now and sophomore year, and he couldn't complain one bit about any of it.


End file.
